Poor Jack Hates Nightmares
by bbgirl189
Summary: Poor Jack Kline learns the disadvantages of nightmares, the few times he chooses to sleep.


Jack sat on the edge of his bed, relieved the lights were off and there was no sounds in the bunker. He had taken to getting horrible headaches a lot lately, and when he forced himself to sleep off the headaches he'd have awful nightmares. All in all, his head hurt a lot and he was exhausted more often than not.

This was looking to be one of those nights, it had started at dinner. Food had made his stomach feel off for a little bit, when that feeling disappeared, a headache had set in, that brought noise and light sensitivity with it. He wasn't used to sensitivity, as it had never been brought on before.

He lay down, pulling his pillow over his head, only to groan and remove it immediately. For some reason, the pillow touching his head had not only made his head hurt more, but it had started dizziness that had made the room start spinning out of control.

He whimpered softly, not understanding what was happening to his body, as he tried to sit up and orient himself with his surroundings. The movement made his head spin, as he lay back down, which didn't help with his dizziness at all.

He whimpered again, curling into a tight ball on the bed, as the dizziness and throbbing in his head made his stomach join the party. He closed his eyes, relieved as he dozed off, grateful he could doze off instead of stay awake and suffer.

"Did you notice that Jack was pale?" Sam asked Dean, as they cleaned up the kitchen and living room.

"I thought I was the only one to notice." Dean said gruffly, looking back at Sam from the sink where he was washing the dishes. "He was unusually pale at the end." he said.

"I thought so too. I also noticed bags under his eyes... I thought he didn't sleep." Sam said thoughtfully.

"I saw those too." Dean said, deciding he should check on the kid, worst case scenario the kid was tired and not sleeping well, no biggie. "We can check on him." he said simply, finishing up the dishes.

Sam and Dean walked down the hall and knocked on Jack's door, not hearing a response. They shrugged and walked away, wondering where the kid was.

Jack groaned softly, clasping the sides of his head as the knock echoed in his head. Once the echos stopped, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Sam sat in the living room area, reading a book, wondering where Jack had vanished to. "Should we check again?" he asked Dean.

"No, let him be. I am sure he is fine." Dean said, returning to drinking his beer.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, returning his attention to his book of lore.

Jack groaned loudly, tossing and turning, grasping the sides of his head tightly, crying out in pain, as he was tortured in a nightmare. As he cried out, the lights flickered and sparked through the entire bunker.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, as the lights started sparking, jumped up, and started running down the hall to Jack's room.

Jack bolted upright, his chest heaving up and down hard, and his eyes widened as dinner came up and covered his lap.

Dean flung the door open, switched on the light, and froze, watching as Jack vomited on himself and his bed.

"Oh Jack," Sam said, having seen the same thing, as he ran in seconds after Dean. He ran to the kid's side, rubbing Jack's back, as the kid was sick again and again.

Jack sat staring at the mess before and on him, spitting the taste from his mouth, as he wiped his mouth before trying to speak. "What just happened?" he asked hoarsely, squinting at Sam and Dean in the bright light.

"You puked. The contents of your stomach came back up, and are now all over you." Dean said bluntly, watching as Jack paled, gagged, turned his head straight ahead again, and vomited again.

"Dean, shut up. He was okay, and you made him sick again." Sam yelled in annoyance.

Jack whimpered weakly. "Please no yelling, my head hurts so bad." he admitted, as he went to lay back down even though he had just gotten sick everywhere, that how awful he felt.

"Nope nope, no laying down. Come on, you need to shower, and Dean will change your bedding." Sam said, guiding Jack carefully to stand up beside the bed.

Once Jack was on his feet, he took one look at the mess on the bed, and vomited on it again and again, reduced to dry-heaving.

Dean clapped him on the back gently, earning a whimper from the kid. "Jack, what's going on with you kid?" he asked, starting to worry about him. "You're not a burden, we care about you and honestly want to know." he said gently.

Jack's legs buckled under his weight, collapsing in Sam's arms. "Bad headaches, nightmares, dizziness, and now puking." he listed off, before losing consciousness in Sam's arms.

Sam looked at Dean, before whisking the kid away to the bathroom to clean him up, unable to tell if he had a fever due to the headache running rampage in the kid's head.

Dean stayed and cleaned up the mess, before going to help Sam, who he found in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, holding the kid bridal style watching him silently.

"You okay, Sammy?" he asked in concern.

Sam looked up and nodded. "Yeah, just wondering how long he has been dealing with this alone." he said, feeling guilty for how much they had been ignoring the kid to his own defenses.

Dean looked at the kid sympathetically, who gagged in his sleep, and vomited in his sleep.

Sam rolled Jack over to face the floor, as Dean grabbed and threw a towel over the floor, as the kid vomited.

Jack's eyes flew open, as he vomited a second time, coughing up more gunk from his stomach.

"You're okay, kid." Dean said gruffly, as he patted the kid on the back gently.

Jack sagged in Sam's arms, too exhausted to move out of the hunter's arms. "What's wrong with me?" he groaned weakly.

"I think you have a migraine, Jack. Which is basically a really bad headache, that causes dizziness, nausea, and sometimes vomiting. The nightmares are part of being a hunter." Sam explained gently, as he helped Jack sit up.

"Strip, stay in your underwear, get in the shower, sit down, and we'll hose you down." Dean instructed, nodding to Sam who helped Jack stay upright with his eyes closed.

Jack slowly did as he was told, grateful for Sam's steadying hands on him to keep him from falling over, as the room tilted precariously.

"I got you, you aren't going to fall." Sam said firmly, supporting Jack as he walked over to the tub and all but collapsed into it.

Dean helped hose Jack down, as Sam kept Jack upright, as the kid was between conscious and unconscious. Once the kid was clean, Sam and Dean worked together to get him out of the tub, dried off, and dressed again.

"I don't feel so good." Jack mumbled, as Sam pulled him over the toilet, in time for the kid to vomit uncontrollably.

Dean grabbed a trash can and handed it to Sam who sat back against the tub, supporting Jack as the kid continued to be sick.

"When you can, sit back against Sam, and take this trash can. If you are going to get sick, get sick in the can, so you aren't up and down a bunch making yourself overly dizzy and disoriented." he instructed.

Jack nodded slowly, feeling too dizzy and disoriented to say anything or do anything. He had stopped throwing up, but his stomach still was churning so he didn't want to move just yet, so he waited a few minutes, before moving to Sam and sitting back against him.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked gently, putting the trash can in Jack's lap.

Jack shook his head slowly, regretted it, and leaned over the can again. "No, 'm dizzy and head hurts." he admitted, before burping up more crap from his stomach.

"Once you stop trying to puke, I have migraine meds I can give you, that should help immensely." Dean said softly, keeping his voice down so he didn't hurt the kid's head further.

Jack looked up at Dean pleadingly, begging for the meds now, causing the hunter to up and run for the meds. He leaned his head against Sam's chest, exhausted and just wanting to sleep.

Dean returned with the meds, giving Jack a quadruple dose, since he was a nephilim, and gave the kid the meds and some water. "Normally I'd only give the proper dose, but since your a nephilim i increased the dose so it should work." he said hopefully.

Jack swallowed the meds, and before getting up to walk to bed slowly. "Can you come with me? I don't want to sleep alone." he admitted, not wanting them to know he was afraid of the nightmares.

Sam and Dean went into the bedroom with him, watching him thoughtfully.

"You are safe, but we can stay with you." Sam said gently, as he and Dean climbed onto the bed leaving room for Jack.

Jack curled up, wrapped his blanket around himself, and closed his eyes, and lulled to sleep by Sam and Dean's presence. He was relieved not to have any nightmares this time, he didn't dream at all this time.

Sam and Dean kept a closer watch on Jack for the next few days, making sure he was okay. Jack was grateful for their care, and that the headaches and nightmares didn't return. He wasn't sure why they had shown up, but he was glad they were gone now.


End file.
